WrestleMania 32/Image gallery
The following is an image gallery featuring WrestleMania 32. Matches WM 32 Kalisto v Ryback.jpg|Kalisto © vs. Ryback for the WWE United States Championship WM 32 10 Divas Tag Match.jpg|Natalya, Paige, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie & Brie Bella vs. Lana, Tamina, Naomi, Emma & Summer Rae WM 32 Usos v Dudleys.jpg|The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) vs. The Dudley Boyz (D-Von Dudley & Bubba Ray Dudley) WM 32 Inc Title Match.jpg|Kevin Owens © vs. The Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Sami Zayn vs. Stardust vs. Zack Ryder vs. Sin Cara in a Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship WM 32 AJ Styles v Chris Jericho.jpg|AJ Styles vs. Chris Jericho WM 32 Tag Team Title Match.jpg|The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) vs. The League of Nations (Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Rusev) in a Six-man tag team match WM 32 Ambrose v Lesnar.jpg|Dean Ambrose vs. Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) in a No Holds Barred match WM 32 Divas Triple Threat Match.jpg|Charlotte vs. Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks in a Triple Threat Match for the vacant WWE Women's Championship WM 32 Taker v Shane.jpg|The Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon in a Hell in a Cell match; if Shane McMahon wins, he gains control of Raw. WM32 Battle Royal.jpg|Andre The Giant 20 man memorial Battle Royal WM 32 HHH v Reigns.jpg|Triple H © vs. Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Event Kalisto v Ryback WrestleMania XXXII.1.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.2.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.3.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.4.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.5.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.6.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.7.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.8.jpg 10-Diva tag team match WrestleMania XXXII.9.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.10.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.11.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.12.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.13.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.14.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.15.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.16.jpg The Usos v The Dudley Boyz WrestleMania XXXII.17.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.18.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.19.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.20.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.21.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.22.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.23.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.24.jpg Fifth Harmony sings America the Beautiful WrestleMania XXXII.25.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.26.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.27.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.28.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.29.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.30.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.31.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.32.jpg Owens v Miz v Ziggler v Zayn v Stardust v Ryder v Cara WrestleMania XXXII.33.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.34.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.35.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.36.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.37.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.38.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.39.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.40.JPG AJ Styles v Chris Jericho WrestleMania XXXII.41.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.42.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.43.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.44.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.45.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.46.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.47.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.48.jpg The New Day v The League of Nations WrestleMania XXXII.49.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.50.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.51.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.52.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.53.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.54.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.55.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.56.jpg Dean Ambrose v Brock Lesnar WrestleMania XXXII.57.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.58.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.59.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.60.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.61.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.62.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.63.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.64.jpg WWE Hall of Fame WrestleMania XXXII.65.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.66.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.67.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.68.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.69.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.70.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.71.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.72.jpg Charlotte v Becky Lynch v Sasha Banks WrestleMania XXXII.73.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.74.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.75.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.76.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.77.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.78.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.79.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.80.jpg The Undertaker v Shane McMahon WrestleMania XXXII.81.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.82.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.83.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.84.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.85.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.86.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.87.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.88.jpg Andre The Giant 20 man memorial Battle Royal WrestleMania XXXII.89.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.90.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.91.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.92.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.93.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.94.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.95.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.96.jpg The Rock v Erick Rowan WrestleMania XXXII.97.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.98.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.99.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.100.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.101.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.102.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.103.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.104.jpg John Cena returns and joins The Rock at WrestleMania 32 WrestleMania XXXII.105.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.106.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.107.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.108.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.109.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.110.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.111.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.112.jpg Triple H v Roman Reigns WrestleMania XXXII.113.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.114.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.115.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.116.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.117.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.118.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.119.jpg WrestleMania XXXII.120.jpg Hall of Fame HOF 2016 Sting.jpg|Sting HOF 2016 The Godfather.jpg|The Godfather HOF 2016 Fabulous Freebirds.jpg|Fabulous Freebirds HOF 2016 Big Boss Man.jpg|Big Boss Man HOF 2016 Jacqueline.jpg|Jacqueline HOF 2016 Stan Hanson.jpg|Stan Hansen HOF 2016 Joan Lunden.jpg|Joan Lunden HOF 2016 Snoop Dogg.jpg|Snoop Dogg Red Carpet WWE HOF Red Carpet.1.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.2.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.3.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.4.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.5.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.6.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.7.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.8.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.9.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.10.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.11.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.12.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.13.jpg WWE HOF Red Carpet.14.jpg The Godfather WWE HOF 2016.1.jpg WWE HOF 2016.2.jpg WWE HOF 2016.3.jpg WWE HOF 2016.4.jpg WWE HOF 2016.5.jpg WWE HOF 2016.6.jpg WWE HOF 2016.7.jpg WWE HOF 2016.8.jpg Stan Hansen WWE HOF 2016.15.jpg WWE HOF 2016.16.jpg WWE HOF 2016.9.jpg WWE HOF 2016.10.jpg WWE HOF 2016.11.jpg WWE HOF 2016.12.jpg WWE HOF 2016.13.jpg WWE HOF 2016.14.jpg Jacqueline WWE HOF 2016.17.jpg WWE HOF 2016.18.jpg WWE HOF 2016.19.jpg WWE HOF 2016.20.jpg WWE HOF 2016.21.jpg WWE HOF 2016.22.jpg WWE HOF 2016.23.jpg WWE HOF 2016.24.jpg Fabulous Freebirds WWE HOF 2016.25.jpg WWE HOF 2016.26.jpg WWE HOF 2016.27.jpg WWE HOF 2016.28.jpg WWE HOF 2016.29.jpg WWE HOF 2016.30.jpg WWE HOF 2016.31.jpg WWE HOF 2016.32.jpg Big Boss Man WWE HOF 2016.40.jpg WWE HOF 2016.33.jpg WWE HOF 2016.34.jpg WWE HOF 2016.35.jpg WWE HOF 2016.36.jpg WWE HOF 2016.37.jpg WWE HOF 2016.38.jpg WWE HOF 2016.39.jpg Snoop Dogg WWE HOF 2016.41.jpg WWE HOF 2016.42.jpg WWE HOF 2016.43.jpg WWE HOF 2016.44.jpg WWE HOF 2016.45.jpg WWE HOF 2016.46.jpg WWE HOF 2016.47.jpg WWE HOF 2016.48.jpg Joan Lunden WWE HOF 2016.49.jpg WWE HOF 2016.50.jpg WWE HOF 2016.51.jpg WWE HOF 2016.52.jpg WWE HOF 2016.53.jpg WWE HOF 2016.54.jpg WWE HOF 2016.55.jpg WWE HOF 2016.56.jpg Sting WWE HOF 2016.57.jpg WWE HOF 2016.58.jpg WWE HOF 2016.59.jpg WWE HOF 2016.60.jpg WWE HOF 2016.61.jpg WWE HOF 2016.62.jpg WWE HOF 2016.63.jpg WWE HOF 2016.64.jpg WrestleMania Axxess Day 1 WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.1.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.2.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.3.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.4.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.5.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.6.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.7.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.8.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.9.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.10.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.11.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.12.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.13.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.14.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.15.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.16.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.17.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.18.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.19.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 1.20.jpg Day 2 WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.1.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.2.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.3.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.4.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.5.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.6.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.7.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.8.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.9.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.10.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.11.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.12.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.13.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.14.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.15.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.16.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.17.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.18.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.19.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 2.20.jpg Day 3 WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.1.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.2.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.3.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.4.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.5.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.6.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.7.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.8.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.9.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.10.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.11.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.12.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.13.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.14.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.15.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.16.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.17.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.18.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.19.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 3.20.jpg Day 4 WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.1.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.2.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.3.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.4.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.5.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.6.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.7.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.8.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.9.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.10.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.11.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.12.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.13.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.14.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.15.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.16.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.17.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.18.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.19.jpg WrestleMania 32 Axxess Day 4.20.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.1.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.2.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.3.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.4.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.5.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.6.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.7.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.8.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.9.jpg Dusty Rhodes statue unveiled at Axxess.10.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.1.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.2.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.3.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.4.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.5.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.6.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.7.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.8.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.9.jpg WrestleMania 32 Pro-Am Golf Tournament 2016.10.jpg WrestleMania Axxess Matches *WrestleMania Axxess - Night 1 *WrestleMania Axxess - Night 2 *WrestleMania Axxess - Night 3 Category:Gallery Category:Image gallery